Blood Type Changing
by Toni6711
Summary: "Wait", I said confused "Your telling me vampire's exist and that I am one?" What would have happened if Edward did go to Biology the day they did Blood typing? What changes would have been made? Would Bella have met Jacob? What if they did whilst she was a vampire and him a werewolf?
1. Chapter 1

Unfortunately I do not own Twilight :( Therefore all the characters involved in this story does not belong to me. This is my first Fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it. Will update very soon.  
_

I didn't know what was happening all I knew was that I was in pain, lots of it. I don't even remember what happened. I was sat in Biology when Mr Banner brought in equipment needed for blood typing. I hated blood typing, I hated the smell. Edward was sat next to me and I could tell he felt the same as me. I fainted when Mike's finger was pricked and Edward carried me out and into the medical room. On the way my leg hit something sharp and my jeans cut and so did a part of my skin. All I remember after that is something sharp digging into my neck, cutting it. And now this pain, what was it? The pain got unbearable and my screams must have been so loud. I felt someone beside me and my screaming faded. I listened to breathing close beside me, I leaned into the touch, that had the hint of electric in. I heard clearly when someone else walked into the room.

"Carlisle", an angels voice spoke. I knew this voice, I would know it anywhere. Edward. He was with me? "I'm so sorry".

"Son don't worry it will be okay. There are seven of us I'm sure we could stop it from turning into a bloodbath". Wait! What? What was happening?

"Edward", I whimpered. I could barely hear my voice so I tried again. "Edward"

"Bella?", he asked "Bella I'm so sorry are you okay?", his questions were confusing but I answered all the same.

"Fine. In a bit of pain, but I'll survive", then a thought came to me "won't I?"

He chuckled softly "Yes you'll be fine. Carlisle get Alice to give me a time estimate please"

A new step of footsteps came dancing into the room.

"Thank you Alice", Edward replied. Wait! How long? She didn't say anything.

"Say it again I didn't hear how long", I whispered

They all chuckled. I heard two lots of footsteps go out of the door.

"Edward?", I asked. It was easier to ignore the pain when I was talking.

"Yes Bella", his velvet voice was amazing.

"What's happening to me?"

"I'll explain once the pain has gone", I felt his hand on the surface next to me and I reached over to hold it. It felt nice, not cold like the only time I had touched it. It must have been the snow, I decided. He never removed his hand either at my touch. I opened my eyes to see his golden ones inches from my face.

"You never answered my question", I whispered

"Which one?", he asked looking confused.

"How long?", I smiled a little at his expression.

"An hour", he answered.

In that one little hour the fire got hotter. On the plus side it drained from my fingertips and toes but got hotter at my throat and heart. My heart started going crazy and Edward reassured me that it's almost over.

"I'm going to die", I screeched as my heart went into over drive.

"Not exactly", I heard Edward whisper, too low for me too be sure I had heard right.

Everyone came into the room just as my heart gave it's final beat. Panicked I tried to open my eyes. My eyes opened and I could see, well, everything. I could even see the little dust motes on the light. The light bulb had an extra colour on that I had no name for. I could also smell everything but I could smell a lilac and honey with a bit of sunshine flavour near me. I sat up fast, too fast, and my eyes locked with a pair of golden ones. I smiled a bit at Edward, his beauty was magnificent. I looked over at the others when I heard someone clear their throat. I knew everyone there apart from a woman with Carmel hair, shoulder length. This must be Edward's mother. I smiled at her and Carlisle, Alice was next and she was, bouncing?

The next thing I registered was Jasper's cautious face and the swirl of the room as I was suddenly crouched up against a wall. I had never noticed before that he had scars all over his face. Confused by my speed I stood back up straight.

"Would somebody please like the explain what the hell is going on?", I asked. I looked away from Jasper to Edward. He met my gaze and my anger vanished, I smiled briefly at him before Carlisle answered.

"We will tell you now Bella", he told me and I nodded once. Again, the movement startled me. "Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Alice could you please leave?", the named left. Emmett grumbled as he went.

"Not fair. Eddie gets to stay, and I don't. What if she does something funny?", he trailed off as he shut the door behind him. In the room it was just me, Edward, Carlisle and Jasper. I felt a bit on edge seeing Jasper but then I suddenly couldn't be angry or confused. I was perfectly calm despise my worries earlier. I should feel fear, but I couldn't. Carlisle stepped forwards, and smiled a little at me. Was that reassurance?

"Bella we are vampires and after your biology accident so are you", Carlisle spoke quietly. I didn't want to be mad at Carlisle, I didn't even feel that mad at Edward. But this was some sick joke.

"Wait", I said confused "Your telling me vampire's exist and that I am one?".

"I'm so sorry Bella", Edward whispered. His voice was so broken I could only stare at him, all my anger faded. I walked slowly over to him and wrapped an arm around him.

"It's okay Edward", I whispered not sure if it was a lie or not, he just looked so innocent. "Don't blame yourself". I saw Jasper take a step forward but he stopped in his tracks as he heard what I had to say.

"I don't know", Edward told him. I pulled back a bit.

"Either I am going deaf or I am missing information", I spoke they all looked confused "Why does Edward say things that doesn't make sense and I can't seem to be angry when I want to be", I trailed off when I heard Emmett laugh downstairs, this was a joke.

"Edward can read minds and Jasper can sense and control your mood", that explained a lot. "And Alice can see the outcome of a decision someone makes", Carlisle told me. Cool!

I looked at Edward. "Edward what am I thinking now?", I asked, they all laughed.

"I can't hear you Bella I don't know why", He whispered frowning. I smiled at that fact.

"Wait!", I spoke something they said clicking into place "I won't have to drink blood will I?", I asked. I felt sick at the idea. I saw Carlisle and Edward share a guarded glance. Having a conversation. I sighed, that was going to get old.

"Well Bella you have a choice", Edward told me "We don't drink human blood we drink animal blood but the answer is yes you do have to drink some type of blood.' He paused before continuing 'You can stay with us or you can go", his voice broke on the word 'go', and I felt like he wanted me to stay. I smiled at him, even if he didn't like me the way I was fixated on him he was giving me a choice.

"I would like to stay if that's okay", I told them and they all nodded "I don't want to hurt anyone", they all laughed at me and I soon joined in. I noticed that my voice was bell-like, I liked this new me.

"Bella", Alice sang dancing into the room with a full length mirror. "Look". I gasped at the image in the mirror. There was a beautiful girl with waist length brown hair and pale skin, just like the Cullens and Hales. But her eyes frightened me, they were bright red. Crimson red.

"The eyes", I whispered. Their eyes were gold not red.

"Animal blood will change them don't worry", Edward whispered.

"How long?", I asked.

"A few months". Months? My eyes would burn a red colour for months? Jasper stepped forwards and I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine", I whispered, not liking the idea of having no control over my emotions.

"Again Jasper I don't know", Edward answered an unspoken question.

I frowned "What did I miss?", I asked

"Jasper wants to know how you are doing it Bella"

"Doing what?", I asked slightly confused.

"Controlling your emotions Bella it's not normal", Jasper answered.

"Is that wrong?", I asked. Suddenly worried.

"No", Edward answered but even he sounded unsure "It's impressive but we don't know how long it can last", so I could break down at any moment? I didn't want that. I felt Jasper send a calming wave at me and I smiled at him telling him 'thank you'.

"Oh I'm so sorry Bella you must be thirsty", Carlisle spoke again then. Actually I wasn't that thirsty until he had brought the subject up. Now my hand flew straight to my throat in a motion that shouldn't be possible. My throat burned and I rubbed at it hoping to put the flames out.

"Carlisle I will take her hunting whilst you set up the travel plans with the others", Edward told him.

"Travel plans?", I asked.

"Were going up to Denali as we can't have a newborn vampire here in Forks", Jasper spoke. I nodded this made sense.

"Come on Bella we'll go hunting and be back in a bit", Edward told me and we ran then out of the house and towards the river.


	2. First Hunt

I do not own Twilight therefore I do not own the characters. I tried to keep this chapter like the book, Breaking Dawn, as I loved the way the first hunt was described.  
_

We came to a stop in the middle of a field and I looked around. Edward had beaten me here, he was so fast it was unbelievable that even a vampire could run so fast.

"Bella could you do me a favour when we go back?", Edward asked. I made the mistake of looking into his golden eyes and blurted out 'anything', just like I had when I was human in the cafeteria. That day I had told him that I was trying to guess what he was. I smiled at how wrong I was.

"_Bitten by a radioactive spider?", I had asked._

"Could you please challenge Emmett to an arm wrestling match for me. You will be the strongest for about a year as you are a newborn".

"Of course Edward", I laughed at his smile it was just so beautiful.

"Close your eyes Bella", Edward whispered. I felt a hand on my cheek and I couldn't help but lean into it. "Concentrate and tell me what you smell?"

I could have said everything. Mostly him, his mixture of lilac, honey and sunshine. With his hand on my cheek it was so easy to believe he liked me too. I Sighed and answered him.

"I can smell three deer's by the creek"

"Very good Bella", he approved. I thought I heard a smile in his voice, but I still had my eyes closed so I wasn't sure. "Just do what you think you should do", I took a deep breath before darting into the trees. I ran after the flavour. Now that I had given the burn attention, I needed to feel the scent of the blood in my mouth. The wind changed and I changed direction with it. I was running the opposite way to the deer. I was aware I was running after something so sweet and delicious I had no choice, it was compulsory. All I could think about was the burn in my throat and the sweet blood that promised to quench it. At that moment I spun around sensing someone there behind me. A growl went up my throat and the noise was so foreign it cut me short. In that second I was able to think clearly. I remembered Edward saying sometime whilst I was burning that I wouldn't need to breath when I got better, so I cut off my air circulation.

"I need to leave", I managed to get out between my teeth.

Shock crossed his face "Can you?", he asked

I didn't stick around long enough to ask what he meant by that, I ran back to the open field a good mile and more from where I had left Edward. He caught up quickly though. I stopped when I was sure it was safe.

"Edward I am so sorry", I told him. He looked even more shocked at this.

"What for?", he asked

"Growling at you", he startled me by laughing.

"Don't worry about that. I should have checked that there was no one around but that brings us back to you", he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "How did you turn away from the hunt?"

"I told you before I didn't want to hurt anyone", I shrugged "So I held my breath and ran", he looked shocked at this fact.

"Okay Carlisle will love to hear that when we get back", he said mostly to himself. "well we still need to hunt", he told me. I nodded, closed my eyes to concentrate and kept my guard up so I would be prepared this time for a human scent. I ran after a mountain lion and Edward watched. Then we both hunted deer's and elk we found.

"Take it Bella", Edward whispered pointing to the last elk. I smiled at him. His eyes were golden but I could tell he wanted it, I mean I did so he must. I kept my eyes on him as I cut my teeth into the animals neck. I did trust Edward but it was an inpulse to watch my back whilst hunting. Looking at Edward made me feel guilty for taking this animal from him.

"Edward did you want the rest?", I asked him. Shock crossed his face for a second and he nodded.

"If your sure"

"Of course", I stepped back and turned around to face the nearest tree so I wasn't tempted by the blood.

"Thank you", he spoke and I whirled around. He had not one drop of blood on him and I had a dress covered in blood. Wait! Dress? Why am I in a dress?

"Alice", Edward whispered, guessing where my thoughts were as I looked at the dress in confusion. We walked back to the house at a fairly human pace just talking about life as a vampire. Edward hugged me once when he told me about how I wouldn't be able to see Charlie again. When Edward hugged me there was this electric spark I looked into Edward's eyes and I was sure he had felt it too. His golden eyes made me feel like butter melting. I yearned to close the little bit of distance between us. All too soon he let go and we started walking again. We made it back after a while of walking at a speed just faster than a humans.

"Oh their back", Esme smiled at us. I realised then that Edward's hand was in mine. He noticed too and let his drop. Esme's smile faded a little. In truth I hadn't noticed that we had taken each others hand, I thought the electric was just because he was close. I smiled at him which he returned. "Edward show her to her room son".

Edward led me up two flights of stairs on the way around the house. He pointed to everyone's rooms.

"Carlisle's study, Alice's room, Emmett and Rose's, Carlisle and Esme's, mine and then yours. We are the only one's up on the third floor", he smiled at my expression when I got inside. It was similar to my room at Charlie's place.

"Thank you", I told him

"Esme's idea", he told me

"Thank you Esme", I spoke as loud as I would having a conversation with a human. I knew she would hear even though she was two floors down. Just one of the perks about being a vampire.

"Aw Bella got you in her room already?", Emmett asked walking in with a smirk. If I was human I would have been bright red.

"Shut up Emmett", Edward growled "Jasper wants another fight Em"

"Awesome", he left then.

"Sorry about that", Edward muttered

"Don't worry", I told him. His smile was heartbreakingly beautiful. "Can we go and watch them fight?", I asked. I needed a distraction. Edward agreed and we flew down the stairs in time to see them place their bets.

"All right Emmett if I win you have to let Alice paint your Jeep pink", Jasper placed his bet.

"Agreed. If I win you have to wear Alice's clothing to the shop and to Denali", Emmett placed his winnings. I giggled as they shook hands. Jaspers face actually looked worried.

"Who do you think will win?", Edward asked me.

"Jasper hands down", I replied.

"Thanks for the confident boost Bella", Emmett said pouting. Jasper sent a wave of gratitude at me as a thank you.

"I think that Emmett will win", Edward whispered.

"That sounds like a bet mister", I teased him, whilst giggling.

"Okay then lets make this interesting shall we?", he asked

"Okay then", I replied. I noticed that everyone was watching me and Edward with smiles on their faces. "I win I get your Volvo", he looked sick at that. "Joke", I told him. He smiled slightly "I wouldn't take your Volvo from you like that", his smile widened. Then he frowned as he realised what I had just said.

"Your confident in Jasper aren't you and you don't even no him"

"I'm not stupid Edward", I looked back at Jasper and shivered "He must be a fighter to have survived that many fights", he nodded.

"Fine I win you have to endure a shopping trip with Alice", Alice beamed and I gulped. I didn't like the sound of that. I looked back at Jasper and was confident again. Whether that had something to do with Jasper's gift or just him I didn't know.

"Fine if I will you have to endure that shopping trip with your sister", I laughed as everyone gulped around me apart from Alice who beamed with happiness.

"Alice that isn't fair I can't see who is going to win", Edward shot a glare at her.

"Hey that's not her fault", I told him. Alice kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Bella", she looked at Edward.

"I have already learnt not to bet against you Alice", he replied to an unspoken thought. Alice replied to my silent question.

"I had a vision of us being friends when Tyler Crowley almost squished you", I shuddered at the memory. Edward and I shook hands and then watched the fight.

If Jasper and I won the fight, Emmett's Jeep would be pink and Edward would be shopping with Alice. But if Emmett and Edward won the fight, Jasper would be wearing Alice's clothing to the local shop and to Denali whilst I would be shopping with his wife.

"Don't hold back", Jasper told Emmett.

"Not in my nature", Emmett replied, as he ran full on at Jasper. I watched from Edward's side as the pair threw punches and kicks and sent each other flying everywhere. A few broken trees later Jasper was declared the winner. I laughed as Edward threw me over his shoulder.

"That's not fair. Two minutes in this family and you win a bet", he ran around with me on his shoulder. I could have gotten off but I liked it. I laughed and I felt a thrill go through me when he said I was part of the family. Everyone watched with amusement when Edward suddenly flipped me onto my back onto the grass.

"I would usually say be careful", Jasper told us "But Bella is in complete control".

"Oh yeah that reminds me Carlisle", Edward spoke as he laid next to me on the grass "On the hunt there were some hikers at the wrong place at the wrong time". Everyone gasped and they all looked at me. The next thing I knew they were shouting at Edward.

"Is this why she is so controlled?", I heard Jasper yell. I felt the need to protect Edward. I jumped up and shouted.

"If you would let him finish you would know that I never drank the blood", I laid back next to Edward then and closed my eyes. I suddenly felt guilty they had let me into their family and I had yelled at them. "Sorry", I whispered hoping I hadn't hurt anyone. "I just didn't like you all yelling at Edward"

"We understand", I heard them all say. I briefly wondered what that meant. I opened my eyes to see them all paired up again. I sighed and closed my eyes again.

"Sorry Edward", Carlisle whispered. "Bella do you mind me asking how you tuned away from the hunt?".

"I growled at Edward when he came up behind me. I didn't want to hurt him so I snapped out of it and I could think again. So I held my breath and ran away", wasn't it obvious how I had stopped?

"Wow", They all said apart from Emmett who said "Aw you never fought him?". My eyes snapped open and I glared at Emmett.

"No Emmett I did not hurt Edward. I told Carlisle, but I know you all heard, that I don't want to hurt anyone. I meant that", they all nodded at this statement.

"Bella on the hunt I asked you to do something for me and I don't think Emmett has lost enough yet", Edward whispered the last part so only I could hear. I laughed as his breath blew across my face. It was so much easier being with him as a vampire. Whilst I was human he had avoided me most of the time, now I know it was probably the blood, and the times I spoke to him I couldn't stop babbling. I was on my feet then and I pulled Edward with me.

"Emmett how do you feel about an arm wrestle?", I asked him.

"Bring it little sister", what he said made me smile. I saw Esme and Carlisle smile and I also saw Edward grin as well. "Name your terms"

I was suddenly unsure of what to ask for. He had already gotten a pink Jeep. "Edward what do you want?", I asked. It was Edward's bet.

"Nothing Bella you should use this for you"

"No seriously Edward. If I win this one I could easily win again tomorrow", everyone chuckled at Emmett's expression.

"Okay then if Bella wins Emmett you can't say anything mean to her or about her. That also includes jokes about her, pranks on her and teasing her", I smiled up at Edward. Emmett's confidence wavered.

"Okay then but if I win everything gets worse", I gaped. I looked at Edward who just nodded to me. "Sorry sis blame Eddie over here for this one".

"One, Two, Three", he pushed against my hand. Nothing happened. I could tell he was pushing because if he wasn't his hand would have hit the boulder by now. I let him work up a sweat, not literally, before I got bored. It was obvious who was going to win. I knew it, Edward knew it and so did Emmett. Alice of course knew it. I flexed my arm a bit and he lost some weight. I laughed as he pouted and he shoved harder at my arm. "Keep your mouth shut", I told him as I closed the distance between the boulder and his arm. His arm crashed into rock with an ear-splitting 'boom'.

"Told you", Edward smiled proudly. I felt another shock go through me at his smile.

"You did", I agreed.

"Lost to a girl", Emmett muttered walking away. He kicked the boulder across the river and it cracked in half. It was cool I watched him in amusement as he kicked and punched trees. He looked like a child throwing a temper. I wondered how long he would be like that.

"Is he going to be alright?", I asked suddenly worried. They all chuckled at my expression.

"He'll be fine", Edward laughed at my worry.

I went to my room that night. Edward was next door and I could hear him turning pages in what appeared to be a book. I could hear Rose and Emmett down stairs and I was feeling rather sick. I would hate to be either Jasper or Edward right now. I'd imagine that Edward had it worse. Jasper only had to feel their emotions but Edward had to listen to it and see it. I shivered and went to see if he was alright. I knocked on the door quietly.

"Come in Bella", he answered

"How did you know it was me?", I asked as I stepped into the room.

"Well usually I know because of the mind but your mind is silent. So when I couldn't hear who it was it told me it was you", I laughed at his explanation. I went and sat down next to him. I looked at the book he had in his hand it was an old one and very big. I couldn't see the cover so I had no idea what it was.

"Distracting yourself from their thoughts?", I asked. He didn't need to ask to know who I was talking about.

"Yes it is rather disgusting", he made a face, which had me laughing.

"Unlucky", he laughed this time "Are they always like this?"

"Um no", he told me I sighed happy that it wouldn't be all the time "Sometimes their worse", I felt my mouth open. What? I had to survive this for how long? Forever. He chuckled at my expression.

"Great", I laughed sarcasm filling my voice. I spent the rest of that night with Edward talking about the family and Denali. He laughed as he spoke about Tanya. Great! I thought to myself. I had to spend time with another vampire who was after Edward. I gritted my teeth together when Jasper called up the stairs.

"Wow Bella your jealousy is drowning out Emmett and Rose's lust", Edward just laughed at my emotions. I left the room not long after that very embarassed, I would have to remember to guard my emotions around Jasper. I got changed for the day and then went to help Esme with her blueprints for a new home. I really enjoyed it here with this family. I knew I could spend forever here happily. I would soon be going to Denali with them and I would have to face Tanya. I wasn't looking forward to that. I loved Edward and I couldn't imagine liking Tanya too much. I loved Edward but could he ever love me?


	3. Confessions

I do not own Twilight or the characters involved with the story.  
_

I went out to the garage that morning, Edward promised to take me out for a car. I stopped when I got in through the door. Apart from Edward, who was changing, everyone was out there. I walked over to a laughing Esme and Carlisle. It appeared everyone was laughing whether at Emmett's show or his pink Jeep I did not know. I soon joined the laughing. Emmett shot me a glare.

"Hey it wasn't me", no not this one. This was all Jasper.

"Well at least when I was human I...", he got cut off

"Emmett", Edward shouted coming into the garage "you had a deal", he smiled at me "and if you say what you were planning on saying you'll be on the floor", he paused "Being punched".

"I'm not scared of Bella", Although he said these words he stepped back at Edward's threat.

"I didn't say Bella", Edward had a evil smile on his face. It looked so beautiful I could only stare. "Okay enough we need to get Bella a car". I smiled as he opened his Volvo door for me, I noticed Esme and Carlisle's smiles as we pulled out.

"What kind of car should I get?", I asked

"I have a car in mind but that depends on whether you like it", Edward answered.

"I don't have much money", I started to say but was cut off.

"Your part of the family now Bella, you have lots of money"

"Edward I can't take your money"

"Well technically its Esme's and Carlisle's, they gave you some. Plus your part of the family so why don't you want money?", he asked.

"You accepted me into the family", I shrugged "I never expected that", he looked at me like I was crazy.

"First Alice had a vision of you becoming friends, so she didn't want you going off on your own. Carlisle loves to help and get people into this diet choice", he smiled at that "Esme adores you and as for me, I have someone to talk to, someone who listens. Someone I could be myself with", I smiled at his words "Plus it was me who turned you. It was the least we could do", so did he feel guilty and that's why he wanted me around. I stared out of the cars window watching the trees as we sped past them.

We arrived at a car shop not long after and Edward lead me down row after row of cars until he found the one he wanted me to have. It was a red Ferrari, and it was gorgeous.

"Edward I love it", then I saw the price "But are you sure you don't mind paying?", he laughed at the way I was eyeing the price.

"A vampire afraid of a price tag", he muttered so only I could hear him. I glared at him then we both broke out laughing. It was just so easy to be myself with him. He got me the car and I drove it back to Forks.

Once I got inside the car I opened up my phone and phoned him, putting it on speaker.

"Hello", he spoke and I laughed at his confused tone.

"Sorry you don't mind talking to me do you?", I asked making my voice sound unsure. He laughed.

"Would be my pleasure Miss Swan", we had agreed that I could keep my surname for a while. When I could no longer keep it I would be a Hale, making everything equal.

"I didn't think I would be able to last the drive back to Forks without talking to you"

"It's only a twenty minute drive for vampire's from Port Angeles to Forks", but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I know", if I were human I would have been blushing.

We spoke about his time with Carlisle and the time he left. I was a bit surprised he had left. Edward seemed well suited for this life. I know he had turned me but Carlisle said that I was his 'singer', and I felt guilty. He managed to get a cup of animal blood into him just after it happened so his eyes went a orange colour, instead of the red it should have been. Whilst I was burning they had given him more, so they were golden when I woke up. I felt my contacts dissolve then, I sighed they were my second pair today.

We got back to the house an hour and a half after we had left. Alice was bouncing about something when we pulled in. I noticed then she was starring at my car, I smiled at her. Edward beat me to my door, and I smiled at how much of a gentleman he was. I know he was born in 1901, but still. A polite vampire, who knew?

"Thanks", I whispered, stunned by his smile, and his closeness.

"Bella. Wow.", Alice came bouncing in. She stopped when she saw us, she looked away from us then and to the car.

"Its okay Alice", Edward said as he took a step back from me. I smiled at Alice.

"Sorry", she mouthed. I just shook my head at her. "Its an amazing car Bella", I grinned at my sister. She hugged me "Good choice"

"It was Edward's idea actually plus it isn't like you didn't know what I would pick", stupid decision seeing vampire. She stuck out her tongue kissed my cheek and ran inside.

"You okay?", Edward asked.

"A little thirsty actually, after being around humans today", he nodded.

"Let me go tell Esme and then we'll go", we ran inside then and found Esme.

"Edward, Bella", she chirped.

"Mom we're going hunting okay?", I asked. They all looked at me. What? "What? I am a newborn and was around humans today"

Esme hugged me then "You called her mom", Edward whispered. I smiled at Esme's reaction.

"Come home when your ready", Esme told us.

Edward and I ran out the house then, jumped across the river and through the forest. I only drank a bit before I was full. I turned to see Edward watching me, with a smile on his face.

"I have somewhere to show you", I followed him through the forest until we stopped in a beautiful meadow. I laid down on the grass, and closed my eyes. I felt Edward next to me but I kept my eyes shut. The breeze was lush against my granite skin.

"Edward what are the Denali clan like?", I asked.

"Kate and Eleazer has powers"

"Like what?"

"Kate can shock you", my eyes snapped open at that. "Don't worry you'll be fine. She won't hurt you. I promise", he tapped his head then and I calmed down. "Eleazer can sense someone's power"

"Do you think I have a power?", I asked

"Jasper thinks you have self-control but I think it's more than that so does Carlisle. We think it has something to do with your silent mind but we can't be sure until we see Eleazer", I nodded. I wasn't going to get my hopes up.

"What is Tanya like?", I asked. I wasn't interested in the others to be honest. I didn't want to meet Tanya at all.

Edward sighed "She's just like every other vampire", I smiled at the fact he didn't care. But he answered too fast almost as if it was a reflex so the smile was only small. "You have nothing to worry about"

"Alice told me about her liking you", I whispered. His teeth gritted together.

"Tanya does like me yes, but I don't like her. In any way", I smiled. "I like someone else", my smile disappeared. I looked away from him so he couldn't read my face. "Bella?", he asked. I just shook my head. I felt cool breath against my neck then at my ear and it sent a shiver down my spine. "She's got brown hair and she did have brown eyes. She's an amazing person", I felt like I would cry if I could. "I wanted to protect her from the first time I saw her. A van almost squashed her and my selfishness killed her", I looked at him then his face was so close to mine. His breath blew across my face making speaking impossible, making thinking impossible. "Bella, I love you", he whispered. His golden eyes flickered to my mouth and back to my eyes. I leaned a little closer telling him its alright. His lips touched mine then, he pulled away after a second. He looked me in the eyes before kissing my lips again. The kiss started slow, but soon it was too urgent. We broke away from each other. Our breaths sped.

"Edward, I love you too", he rested his forehead against mine and his eyes closed.

"I was so sure you would hate me when I turned you", this hurt me to hear. "Alice told me you felt the same when I asked her if I should tell you", I closed my eyes then, it was perfect here. He pulled me into a hug then and he laid back in the grass with my head on his chest. I don't know how long we stayed like this but soon it was dark.

"You ready to go?", he asked. I looked at him to see his golden eyes on me. I nodded looking at the clouds. It was Twilight, a safe time for vampires. He kissed my forehead before pulling both of us up. We ran back hand in hand.

If I was human I would have been bright red when we entered the front door. Everyone was starring at us. Alice, I thought. She smiled at me which I returned I couldn't stay angry, not today.

"Hi", I whispered looking down. As I moved my eyes I noticed Esme and Carlisle their beams we're so bright I felt my smile get bigger. The next thing I knew I was being hugged. I looked up to see Esme's arms around me.

"Thank you", she whispered in my ear. I looked at Edward over her head. Confused.

"She's happy we're together", he told me. They all laughed at my smile.

I went up to my room not long after, I liked the time alone. The time to think in the quiet.

"Knock, knock", a musical voice spoke. I smiled.

"Who is it?", I whispered. Trying to hide my laughter.

"Very funny Bella", Edward spoke coming into the room.

"Hi", I breathed when he kissed my hand. I put my book down.

"Reading wuthering heights?", he asked. My smile grew. " We're leaving for Denali in the morning", he told me and I nodded. He must have seen the worry behind my eyes, as he couldn't read them in my mind. Because the next thing I knew I had his lips on mine. My hands were at his hair in a second, pulling him closer, as he was pulling my waist closer with his left arm and had his right hand on my neck. "I told you not to worry", he whispered against my mouth. I knew then that he was right. Tanya couldn't do anything, he had, unbelievably, picked me.

"Edward, Bella. Please don't be like Emmett and Rose I don't know if I could cope", I heard Jasper call up the stairs. I didn't care though that we were in a house full of wide awake vampires with excellent hearing. Edward loved me.

"I love you", I whispered

"I love you too, Bella", He kissed down my neck. "Forever", that one word then made my dead heart flutter. It meant something more to us than it did to a human. We did have forever, whilst a human would only have about 70 years together, if they were lucky. My kiss became urgent as the realisation of his words sunk in. My romantic history didn't give me much to go on, but I was sure in that second I knew why I had never said yes to anyone. Not Mike, Eric, Tyler but Edward. He was my soul mate and me his.


	4. Treaty

I do not own Twilight, sadly. And I also do not own any of the characters :( This chapter is a smaller one than the others but I felt it needed to be there. With the addition of a new vampire in Forks (Bella) it caused the timeline to speed up making New Moon events happen along side my story.  
_

I noticed when the sun rose, noticed but I never moved. Neither did Edward.

"We have to go soon", he whispered kissing down my neck. I sighed. This wasn't the first time we had spoken but we weren't exactly keeping a conversation either. Alice and Jasper left last night, Jasper couldn't take the lust coming off of Me, Edward, Emmett and Rose. I did feel sorry for him, and was about to move when Edward's kiss became twice as urgent, which I didn't think was possible. But I was wrong.

"Bella, Edward out of bed now", Alice yelled. "You have five minutes before Jasper turns you against each other if your not out".

We looked at each other, that wasn't fair. Edward kissed me once more before getting out. He ran next door with a towel on to get changed. I smiled at myself. I didn't expect that last night, but our vampire instincts took over. Emmett had explained that in a rather disturbing way. I shuddered before getting changed. Alice had packed all my things and left out what I would be wearing. It was a long top and jeans with a pair of heels. I brushed through my hair and went to find Edward. I didn't have to look far, he was stood outside my door.

"Ready?", he asked.

"Guess so", he laughed kissed my forehead before we got downstairs. We walked down the stairs hand in hand and before we made it right the way down Emmett came out laughing.

"Don't say anything", me and Edward both said at the same time. Everyone laughed at how we spoke at the same time. I smiled at Edward as Emmett pouted. "We had a deal", I told him.

"Regret that", Emmett mumbled.

"Morning", I spoke coming down the stairs. They all looked away from us, they all had smiles across their faces. I looked at Jasper who had a smug smile on his face.

"Jasper that isn't fair controlling them", Edward told him. Everyone was able to go back to doing what they were doing.

"Jazz I'm sorry for last night", I told him I sent him my guilt.

"That's okay", he smiled at me and sent me reassuring waves. Edward squeezed my hand then. Alice threw a contact case at me.

"You may need these", she told me. "Also you'll have to write Charlie a note saying your leaving Forks", I nodded. Edward came with me to write it.

"You okay?", he asked.

"Fine", he hugged me tightly and apologized again for turning me. "Don't be Edward", I smiled at him kissed him quickly before writing.

Dad,

I'm sorry. I'm leaving Forks. I hate it here. Don't look for me, I need time. I'm not sure where I am going yet. Renee doesn't know,just tell her I love her but I had to leave. Don't worry I'm safe.

Forgive me Dad. I love you, forever.

Bxxx

Edward pulled me into a hug then. After he read it, he looked so guilty.

"Edward don't worry", I whispered in his ear "I love you"

"Me too", he kissed my cheek. Alice came rushing into the kitchen then with an angry face.

"You two stop please", she carried on rambling "Jasper had to leave last night because you can't control your selves. Edward stop tempting her", Alice screamed when Edward carried on kissing my jaw. "I will blow up your Volvo", she threatened. Edward looked at her then at me and back again. After a second his lips were on mine again. "Wow", Alice went then.

"Edward", I pushed him back a few inches "She'll kill your Volvo"

"So?", he asked. I starred shocked. The whole house went quiet as well. I knew Edward loved his Volvo, so this was a shock.

"Does Edward love something more than his Volvo?", Emmett asked of no one "Jazz I guess we know what to do now to get to him", I gulped as Edward growled.

"Touch her you die", Edward screeched. I jumped back from him, the sound was so strange. He looked at me then with soft eyes. "Sorry he was thinking of grabbing you running with you and then hiding you somewhere and if I went after you he was going to threaten to take your arms off", Edward told me. I heard a massive bang. I ran into the other room to see Esme, Rosalie and Alice all hitting Emmett. I laughed at what I saw. Edward stiffened then. He crouched in front of me in a protective gesture. Everyone noticed and Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett did the same.

"Edward? Alice?", Carlisle spoke.

"I can't see", Alice panicked at the same time Edward said "Werewolves"

"They must have found out about Bella"

"We're not here to fight", I heard someone say from outside "We just want to know who it was", Edward nodded, telling us it was the truth. We stepped out of the house then and I follow after them all. "Who was turned?", a man with black hair asked. There were three other boys with him. They all had dark hair. No tops on and the same tattoo on their right shoulders. The Cullens moved to the side slightly so I was in view. I felt Edward stiffen then. One of the boys, the youngest perhaps, was starring at me. I looked at Edward who was glaring at the boy. Everyone else was looking from the boy to me and Edward. The Cullens all had worried faces on and the other two boys looked shocked.

"Jacob?", The leader asked

"Yes", the one starring at me, Jacob, answered.

"You sure?", the leader spoke again.

"Sam, I know what it feels like through you", Jacob answered.

"Okay we can't fight you now", Sam looked back at Jacob then at me. I looked at Edward, who was this Jacob? And why was he starring at me? I had so many questions for Edward and no time to ask.

"Can we talk about this please?", Carlisle spoke then looking at me and Edward. Esme was sobbing, crying as only a vampire can. I didn't understand what was happening.

"We will need too", Sam spoke then looking at me.

"We are going to Alaska with our family as we will be leaving Forks", Carlisle spoke again. This made Sam and Jacob and the other boy angry.

"Paul calm down you too Jake", the boys were shaking. I gripped Edward's hand then. They all looked at me and I was confused they didn't like that. The boys calmed down though I looked over at Jasper who was starring at them. "You do realize that this is going to be complicated now right?", Sam asked. "She is a vampire and he is a werewolf", he looked at me then.

"Would somebody please like to tell me what the hell is going on?", I asked. I was impatient. Emmett's chuckle was strained.

"Jacob has imprinted on you Bella", Carlisle looked at Edward then who had his eyes closed.

"Which means?", I asked. Looking at Jacob who was still starring at me.

"It means Bella that he will be what ever you need him to be. A brother, a friend, a boyfriend"

"Wait back up a second", I told Sam. "What?", I shrieked. Edward seemed to relax slightly then. "Are you telling me I don't get a choice in this matter?"

Sam looked at Jacob, then back. "Bella you do get a choice, but it's a big one", I shook my head.

"Well were going to Alaska as Carlisle pointed out before", The Cullens all looked at me then. I looked at Edward, whose eyes were sad. "Thank you Sam but I'm going to be with them", Edward's eyes filled with love then and I smiled up at him. The Cullens seemed to relax a bit at my words. "Sorry Jacob", I whispered.

"Okay the treaty was broken", Sam spoke "But we can't punish you because Jacob has imprinted on Bella. So he cannot hurt her and it's clear it would hurt her to lose anyone of you", he looked at Edward when he said that. "Come on boys were off", the two boys ran into the wood but Jacob lingered on the forests edge.

"Jacob!", Sam called from within the trees and with one last look at me and Edward he ran off into the forest. I took a deep breath and looked at Edward.

"Are you okay?", I asked him

"Now I am", he smiled a little. He pulled my face to his then and no one bothered to stop us for a few minutes. I could tell that they were all worried about what I was going to pick. I couldn't leave them though, couldn't leave Edward. We got into the cars then. I got in Carlisle's Mercedes, I would have drove my Ferrari, but I had questions to ask. Alice drove it instead with Jasper. Emmett and Rose drove her BMW. Emmett had gotten rid of his Jeep, he was getting a new one once we were there. Edward went with me, naturally, Carlisle and Esme. I rested my head against his shoulder as we drove out of town limits.

"When will we get to Denali?", I asked

"In about Twelve hours at this speed", Carlisle answered.

"You okay Bella?", Edward asked.

"I'm alright. Just seeing you in pain was unbearable", I whispered as I turned my head to kiss his neck.

"It's okay now Bella", Edward said playing with a strand of my hair. I closed my eyes and just rested there. Esme and Carlisle were quiet, but I could feel their eyes on me. When I opened them I was right. Esme had turned in her seat and Carlisle was watching through the mirror.

"Bella. Thank you", Esme whispered.

"Ignoring an imprint is meant to be hard", Carlisle carried on.

"I didn't feel anything for him apart from hatred", I told them. They looked confused.

"I read once that an imprint was a strong thing", Carlisle whispered.

"I read in Sam's mind that a pack brother imprinted on a vampire before and she turned against him. It didn't end well", Edward spoke up then. I looked at him confused. "He got close to her and she didn't like it so she bit him", Esme and Carlisle gasped.

"Vampire venom is poisonous to werewolves.", Carlisle answered my unspoken question.

"Sam thinks it's best to keep her away from Jacob. They don't want the same thing happening. When he saw her grab my hand he knew it was going to be the same", Edward continued as if he wasn't interrupted. That's why they didn't like that. I did wonder.

"What's going to happen now?", I asked

"We carry on as normal", Edward spoke. I nodded.

"We'll be in Denali soon about 2 hours", Carlisle told us. "We'll be the last one's in. So the others will be there when Bella gets there"

I was suddenly nervous, they didn't know me. Edward felt my distress and rubbed my arm, I felt better simultaneously. I smiled up at him.

"I love you", I whispered. Esme and Carlisle both smiled.

"I love you too", he kissed me quickly but passionately. I could tell he didn't really want his parents seeing. I smiled as he kissed my hair.

"We also need to see Eleazer", Esme spoke looking at me. Everyone nodded. They wanted to know why Edward couldn't hear me.

Not long after we drove into a side road a house the size of the Cullens old one appeared. It was beautiful.

"We're here", Edward whispered squeezing my hand.


	5. Denali

I do not own twilight or the characters involved  
_

Edward opened my door for me before pulling me into a hug.

"Calm down before I get Jasper", He whispered against my cheek. "You have been very controlled your going to have to keep that up". I nodded. His lips were suddenly urgent against mine. I pulled away after a second. My vampire instincts wanted more and I couldn't, not yet. He laughed as he realised the problem. He took my hand and kissed it before we went to join the family.

Carlisle knocked on the door and a blonde female answered it.

"Carlisle", she breathed. Four more vampires appeared then in the door way. Three girls and one boy.

"Carlisle it's good to see you again", the man, Eleazer, spoke.

"Please come in", the blonde spoke. They all walked inside and I stayed with Edward in the back. "We understand that you came here because you created a newborn?"

"Yes Tanya", Carlisle breathed. So the blonde was Tanya. I noticed there was now a girl with her hand in Eleazer's, Carmen. That meant the others were Kate and Irina. My stomach dropped as I remembered what Kate could do.

"Where is she?", Tanya asked. Everyone moved aside to show me and Edward. Tanya's mouth dropped when she saw our hands. Edward had an arm around me and my hand in his other.

"Hi", I spoke. Edward gave me a small squeeze whilst Jasper sent calming waves at me.

"Bella isn't it?", another girl spoke. Kate or Irina, I wasn't sure. I nodded. "Oh sorry I'm Kate", the girl stepped forwards to shake my hand. I took it cautiously, I relaxed a little as I realised with Edward here she wouldn't do anything. I took her hand gently, remembering my strength.

"Hi Kate", I smiled at the vampire. Irina took my hand next then Carmen, then Tanya. I held my breath when Tanya hugged Edward, but smiled when he shifted away from her. Hurt, she walked away.

"Eleazer we were wondering if you could get a read on Bella for us to tell us if she has any powers?", Carlisle asked

He shook his head "I can't get a read on her", Everyone looked at me "So she is a shield"

"A shield?", Edward asked

"Come on Edward. If I can't get a read on her I doubt you can"

"Yes but I couldn't get a read on her even when she was human", Edward answered. I looked at him stunned and so did Eleazer.

"Wow", Eleazer smiled "Very powerful gift", I smiled slightly.

"No he doesn't no about her and he won't if I can help it", Edward suddenly said.

"What did I miss?", I asked at the same time Emmett, Jasper, Tanya, Kate and Carmen said the same. We all laughed.

"When I was with the Volturi", I had the Volturi explained to me before by Edward and Carlisle being told they were vampires who ensured that the vampire world stayed a sercret. "Aro sent me across the world looking for a shield and you stumble on one by accident and you don't even know what you have", everyone looked at me then.

"Aro wants a shield?", Carmen asked "Why he has one?"

"Yes Renata is his shield, but hers stops a physical attack. Bella's doesn't", they looked at me again. Confused as to why he would want me then? "You see Bella's is for defence only. So any power that goes to the mind will not work"

"That includes me", Kate spoke

"And me", Edward

"Me also", Eleazer

"But that also means Aro", Carlisle added

"Jane and Alec", Emmett continued

"Demeteri and Renata", Jasper continued.

"Zafrina", Esme

"Maggie and Marcus?", Rose asked

"Possibly but I'm not sure how that would work", Carlisle answered. I looked around the room and everyone's eyes were on me.

"Jasper and Alice can", I spoke

"Defence only", Eleazer was pacing.

"Can you expand it to protect someone else?", Kate asked.

"I'm not sure", I answered.

"I can move mine from my hand to my arm but that's all I can do", I stepped forward unthinkingly and grabbed her arm.

"You have to teach me", I spoke fast.

"Ow. Once you let go", I dropped my arm.

"Sorry", I whispered looking down. Edward had his arms around me again then. I saw Tanya's angry face, but couldn't care.

"Yes your defiantly shielding that should have shocked your arm off", Kate frowned then smiled.

"Kate you didn't need to do that", Edward spoke. I heard a few mumbled agreements.

"Kate you have to help me", I said ignoring everyone else.

"I will", she smiled. "We'll start later okay? I need to hunt", I nodded.

"Mind if I come?", I asked.

"Of course", Kate answered "I need a partner they all went yesterday", I laughed I went two days ago. I was hoping that if I hunted enough my eyes would turn faster. Edward knew this so he laughed with me. He shook his head when everyone looked confused. They looked from me to Edward then.

"Okay that is no fair", Emmett huffed "You can't even read her mind and your having a silent conversation with her", I laughed at his pout. Before going out with Kate.

"So she was the girl trouble you were having?", I heard Tanya ask as I ran into the forest.

"So Bella your with Edward?", Kate asked

"Yes", I smiled.

"I'm happy for him. He's been on his own for so long, I've never seen him that happy"

I smiled at her words. We smelt blood then and we hunted. I didn't even stop to see what the animal was. We were only out for half an hour before we returned back.

I got in through the door just to be pulled into a hug.

"Miss me?", I whispered into Edwards neck

"Of course", I laughed as Tanya walked out of the room, followed by Kate.

"Tanya", I heard Kate say "Can't you just be happy?"

"I know Kate. I should be happy that he's happy. But why her?", I couldn't listen to any more.

"Don't worry", Rosalie told me. I smiled. Edward rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"You worry too much", he whispered against my shoulder blade. I couldn't help but lean into him for a second. Kate came back in then.

"Bella did you want to practice?", she asked. I nodded. Everyone walked outside to watch, I felt scared. "We'll need someone to help", everyone stepped back apart from Edward.

"I will", he told me. I panicked what if I couldn't get this right? He would get hurt.

"Edward no", I started to protest but I didn't get any more out before he crushed his lips to mine.

"Don't worry", he whispered resting his forehead against mine.

"Actually it's probably better if Edward does do it", Kate spoke. I looked at her like she was crazy so she carried on "Well you see you don't want Edward hurt, you proved that just now. So if your motivated you'll learn faster", I nodded. I hated the theory but it made sense.

"You'll do fine, love", Edward whispered.

"Try doing it with hands first", Kate said. I hugged Edward whilst Kate shocked him.

"Sorry", I muttered every time he shivered. I hated this, Edward was being shocked right in front of me and there was nothing I could do about it.

"I don't think she can", Tanya muttered. This made me angry. I saw red in my vision and I put all my strength into my shield. Kate touched Edward again and nothing happened.

"Anything?"

"No"

"Good", I gritted out through my teeth.

"And now?", Edward shook his head at Kate. Kate looked at me. "That wasn't low either", she tried again. Nothing. "That's my highest", Everyone looked at me shocked.

"Bella we're going to ask someone to go in the house now and we're going to see if Edward can get a read on them", I nodded to Eleazer. Emmett ran inside. Edward moved away from me and I concentrated. I thought about Tanya with Edward, Jacob trying to take me away from him. And soon I felt my shield expand.

"Well done Bella", Edward whispered. He put his arms around me and I lost concentration. My shield snapped back to me. "Emmett I can hear you now and I doubt she'll agree anyway", I looked at Edward. "Emmett wants you to shield him so he can fight me", I nodded causing him to look shocked.

"Don't worry I wont do that", he sighed. I touched his nose "What risk you getting hurt?", they all laughed then.

"You had enough for today?", Edward asked.

"Yeah I'll do some more tomorrow", his crooked smile made me trail off, dazzled. I reached up on my toes to pull his face to mine. He picked me up bridal style and ran to our new room. I laughed as he kissed down my jaw, to my neck and back to my lips.

"Bella", he whispered sending a shiver through me. I pulled his top off in a second and just stared at the beauty. I couldn't believe he was mine. It seemed too good too be true.

He moved away from me then and I panicked. Did I do something?

"Did you say something?", he asked.

"No why?", How could I say something when I had Edward's lips on mine? Why did he move?

"Think something", he commanded. I sat up confused.

_'Edward why?', _I thought to myself feeling stupid.

"I can hear your mind", he replied back. He pulled me up then and we went down stairs.

"Edward?", they all asked.

"I don't know. I think she can remove her shield", he replied.

"Safrina does that", Carlisle commented.

"I can't hear you now", Edward frowned

"That's because I don't want you too", I laughed at his pout, before kissing it away. Alice suddenly gasped and Edward looked horrified.

"The Volturi", they both spoke. Everyone looked at each other then at me.

"Why?", Eleazer asked.

"I think they want power because Aro is coming", this information shocked Eleazer.

"But he doesn't know about Bella yet she only just found out", Carlisle whispered. Esme hugged me tightly. I looked around the room their were so many people he could want before Edward hid me from everyone by pulling me into him.

"I won't let them. They can't", Edward was, sobbing?

"Edward don't cry", I whispered looking into his eyes.  
"Can't she run?", Tanya asked

"No she isn't going alone", Edward growled. Tanya flinched at the sound.

"Plus if Edward comes with me I'd have to keep my shield up forever", they all looked at me "Well I'm guessing Demeteri is with them If Edward isn't with the rest of the Cullens then there going to want to know why. Plus if Aro touches you He'll know about my power". They all looked impressed by my explanation. I looked back at Edward "We stay", I whispered. His lips crushed mine then, I knew what he was thinking. If we stay then the Volturi will find out about me.

"If Aro finds out about Bella, He'll know her weakness, it's clear to anyone", Irina spoke then. I pulled back from Edward.

"He'll know I won't let anything happen to Edward", I choked a bit at the end.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow. Their not coming here for about a month", Alice spoke looking at me and Edward. "Let them be for now". That was all it took for Edward's lips to be on mine. He ran us upstairs without breaking the kiss. My kiss was just as urgent as his. We didn't know how long we would have left together. Our forever had just began and now it was ending? I didn't want to break the kiss so I let my shield go.

_'Edward, I love you', _I thought,to my life, my heart, my soul. I knew that if he was gone, I would follow after. The only question was how long did we have before that happened?


	6. Powerful

I do not own Twilight or the characters :(  
_

The next couple of days me and Edward didn't get any alone time. We spent night and day training. I could expand my shield a good 100 metres. They all agreed that I was powerful. They also wondered if Edward should be there with me when practising as Aro would probably get to touch Carlisle or Edward, if he knows that he can read minds. But I wouldn't let Edward leave even if he would agree to it. We got some alone time when we went hunting, All the Cullen's went off in their pairs. We were alone until Tanya showed up.

"Aren't you meant to be hunting not kissing?", she asked I broke away for a second to growl. Then I returned back to Edward. "Geez just saying Bella"

"Tanya go away", Edward murmured against my lips. We didn't get any more alone time after that.

"Alice?", I heard Jasper ask the same I asked Edward.

"Edward what's going on?", I asked

"Their all coming", they whispered.

"The Volturi?", I asked along with Carlisle and Eleazer.

"No", they both said then Alice spoke on her own "Our friends"

"They heard that the Volturi were coming after us", Edward finished.

"Who is coming?", Carlisle asked.

"Zafrina, Senna, Zacherri", Edward answered

"Maggie, Siobhan, Liam", Alice continued

"Tia, Amun, Benjamin, Kebi", Edward listed

"Alastair, Garrett, Peter, Charlotte", Alice added

"They want to help", Edward finished. Carlisle looked shocked.

"They'll go up against the Volturi?", he asked of no one.

"It appears so", Emmett clapped his hands together. Thinking about the fight no doubt.

Everyone arrived two days after the vision and Edward explained to them about me. All the one's with powers were shocked, that I was that powerful. I became close to Zafrina as she helped me with my shield. Zafrina can create illusions, just like Kate and Aro she uses her hand. She was shocked that I couldn't see anything. She helped me with removing my shield. Edward loved being there for that. Rosalie's prediction was wrong, my power did nothing against Maggie. Carlisle tried to convince Siobhan that she did have a power, but she wasn't buying anything. Emmett had challenged me to a fight and I lost. Everyone watching couldn't believe that I had lost, being a newborn. Edward explained to them about my first hunt to my embarrassment. They taught me how to fight, everyone had a turn apart from Esme, Carlisle and Edward. The best teacher was of course Jasper, Eleazer, Garrett and Peter. I watched Garrett closely as day by day he got closer and closer to Kate. I laughed at Garrett as Kate shocked him.

"Bella you could have shielded me", he moaned and everyone laughed.

"Sorry", I laughed at his expression. Edward was happy at how well I fitted in with everyone. There was a bit of tension between Amun and Alastair. About a week after everyone arrived two more people turned up at the door. Stefan and Vladimir. They were some of what was left of the Romanians. Edward told me that they were in rule before the Volturi. They also became fascinated with my shield.

"I think the Volturi may have met it's match", Stefan spoke to Vladimir

"Yes that newborn is strong enough on her own", he replied. Edward tightened his arm around me at that. "Plus all the other powers here"

"Yes the Earth mover", Benjamin stiffened "The illusionist", Zafrina gritted her teeth. "The mind reader", I held Edward closer. Who just kissed my forehead "The truth teller", Maggie looked around "the em-path", Jasper froze "The psychic", Jasper pulled Alice closer "Eleazer's been there before", Eleazer smirked "The tracker", Alastair growled "Carlisle's probably right about Siobhan", Siobhan glared. "With Jane they don't need Kate but still a good weapon". There were eleven of us out of the Twenty nine of us who had powers. We also had good fighters in Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Eleazer, Stefan, Vladimir, Zafrina, Amun, Garrett and Peter. Carlisle was surprisingly good at fighting although he didn't want too. We had powers and fighters on our side. With my shield the Volturi wouldn't be able to touch us with there powers like Jane, Alec, Aro, Demeteri, Renata, Marcus and Chelsea. I knew their best fighters were Demeteri and Felix our best fighters were Jasper and Peter, I had their past explained too me and they had to be good to be in Maria's army.

"What are they thinking of using against you anyway?", Stefan asked Edward. That was actually a good question as I didn't even know.

"They are saying that we have exposed the secret to a human", Edward looked at me. Everyone else looked also.

"But she is a vampire now", I heard echo around the room.

"I know", he whispered, leaning down to kiss my forehead. The guests were surprised at mine and Edward's relationship. They had all commented that they haven't seen anything so strong. Even the one's with mates. Jasper had backed that up.

"Wait I didn't know that you werevampires before I was switched?", I asked of no one inparticular.

"We know that Bella but they wont stand around and ask questions", Edward replied coldly.

We were going to a clearing for a baseball game later. Alice said a storm would be coming so we were going to be playing. We decided it would be good if we had animal drinkers against human drinkers. There were 13 Animal drinkers. Me, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Kate, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazer and Irina. And there were 16 human drinkers. Zafrina, Senna, Zacherri, Amun, Kebi, Tia, Benjamin, Garrett, Alastair, Maggie, Liam, Siobhan, Peter, Charlotte, Stefan and Vladimir. We didn't mind having the numbers against us, but Tia and Kebi insisted on sitting out so it was 13 VS 14. Alice had dragged the girls shopping for the day but I stayed with Edward as the boys went shopping for cars.

"I've missed you", I whispered against his neck.

"Me too", He pulled me closer before kissing down my front to my stomach and back up. His kiss was urgent by the time he reached my mouth. I laughed as he couldn't decide where to put his hands.

Even though we were tangled together, I wanted to get closer. It frustrated me that I couldn't.

"Their on their way back in", He whispered. I clutched him closer and he laughed. "Bella we can't", I pouted. That threw him over the edge. He kissed across my jaw. "Sorry Bella", he whispered. He kissed me once more before getting changed. I got changed then looking at him. I pouted again. He sighed. But I could hear them now so I gave him a quick kiss before going out to see what they had gotten.

The boys got back first.

"Bella got all your clothes on I see", Emmett laughed. Edward growled at him. The rest of the boys laughed as well then.

_'Well they wouldn't have been on if they didn't come back so soon', _I thought to Edward who just kissed my forehead, smiling.

Jasper got Alice a yellow Porshe, Emmett got a new Jeep. Garrett managed to get a motorbike and so did Alastair. Eleazer drove back his own Volvo that looked identical to the one we left behind at Forks as he already had a car and so did Carlisle who drove back his Mercedes. Alice was so happy when she got back and saw that Porshe.

"Thank you Jazz", she flew at him. I don't think I had ever seen her this happy. She kissed him for longer than I have ever seen either. In fact I had only ever seen Jasper and Alice kiss twice. Jasper sent out waves that made us all look away. It got uncomfortable though when the waves turned into lust. Jasper broke away from Alice then and the lust slowly died away. Rose was happy with Emmett's new Jeep. I got my Ferrari back from Alice, as the girls took my Ferrari and Rose's BMW.

"Bella we got you clothes", Alice sang. Which caused my smile to fade.

"Cheers", I muttered.

"You may want to take them upstairs", Kate giggled.

"Why what did you get?", I screeched

"Nothing Edward wouldn't like", Alice chirped. The boys all laughed as Edward thanked Alice.

"No problem Edward", Alice sang again. Tanya's face managed to make me smile a little.

I went inside then to see what the girls had gotten for me. I opened it up and inside the bags were two outfits. One bag had blue underwear in with a Caribbean blue dress and heels in. I had to admit it was stunning although a bit short for my taste. The next bag had red underwear in with black thrills on and a red dress. The dress didn't look too bad until I held it up. If I was human I would have blushed. It was red with no back, until the bottom part and then it had a slit on the left leg. There was also heels in the bag.

"You like?", Alice asked

"Not sure", I managed to get out. She hugged me.

"I know you like it", I smiled at her. She pulled away from me then and got a piece of paper and a pen.

**Block my thoughts please** she wrote. I looked at her and nodded whilst putting my shield over us both.

**Edward will love it. Trust me on that.**I took the paper from her then.

**I don't think I want to know about your vision. And Thank You Alice if Edward will love it then I love it. **She kissed my cheek and hugged me again. I wrote again then.

**Alice, will we get through this? I love Edward and I don't want to lose him, I know you know how I feel so please tell me the truth.**

She looked at me and I could tell she was deciding what to say.

**I don't know Bella. I have been keeping my visions from Edward with great difficulty. If a fight happens I always see someone from our side get hurt or even die. So Bella I'm so sorry I don't know. I have to go, I need to see Jasper. Plus I know Edward is dying to see you.**

Alice ran out of the room then before I could reply taking the note with her. Alice had said she seen someone die. Who was it? She never told me. If it was Edward but she did say she needed to see Jasper. But if it was Jasper we would still lose. I loved Jasper. Alice loved him. Alice would be heartbroken. Edward came in through my door then and I threw the outfit into the closet.

"What did Alice want?", he asked. I ignored him completely. After Alice's note I was so scared of losing him. I crushed my lips to his before he could move. He returned it and I knew that he knew I was keeping something from him but I also knew he didn't know what. My kiss became urgent and I knew he felt my change in emotion. I needed him with me. I needed to find out who Alice saw dying, who she saw getting hurt. Did that explain the kiss earlier between them, was it Jasper? Did she tell me because it was Edward? Or were they both wrong? All I knew is that the angel pushing me onto the bed now I didn't want to lose.

"I love you", he whispered. I pulled him closer I couldn't speak but could I think without letting him in? I thought about my time with him when I was human when I lifted my shield for a second.

_'I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen', _I thought before I shut my shield off.


	7. Volutri

Sadly I do not own Twilight or the characters :(  
_

I didn't let Edward go, I couldn't. We both noticed when the sky lightened and I smiled as he groaned before kissing me and getting up. We were practising today, our powers and fighting. Then tonight we were all going hunting. I shivered when I thought about what 16 of the vampire's would be hunting.

"What is it?", Edward asked. Of course he noticed.

"I was thinking about the 16 vampire's that would be hunting humans tonight", he nodded in understanding.

"Are you sure you are a vampire?", I heard from 16 different people around the house. I laughed.

"I'm a vampire yes", I answered then I smiled "But I am in Carlisle's family", they all laughed then.

"And you make us proud Bella you always have", Carlisle spoke.

"Thank you dad", I whispered. Edward smiled at me which I returned.

That day was hard. I don't know if it was because it was almost time to meet the Volturi or because I was fighting. But I knew Edward had something to do with it. I hated not knowing. I saw Alice a couple of times during the day, locked in visions. Like now.

"Alice what did you see?", Jasper asked. I had blocked Alice when the vision started so Edward couldn't see it.

"Nothing much just the same they will be here tomorrow", she answered. A perfect actress as usual. I also blocked Maggie from Edward so he wouldn't know the lie – I had found out from Maggie that it was because I was such a terrible liar that was why my shield never worked. Alice looked at me from the corner of her eye and then at Maggie. So Alice had told Maggie as well. Well that made sense. Maybe she told me so I could shield both her and Maggie and she told Maggie so she wouldn't give the lie away. Maybe Edward wasn't in danger. I didn't have much time to worry about that though. In between practising my shield and shielding Maggie and Alice I was fighting.

"Don't hold back now Bella", Jasper told me as Emmett and I stepped up to fight. I let Emmett run at me and I whirled out of the way before spinning and catching his throat, pulled him back and slammed him into the ground. "Well done Bella", I let go then and Emmett pouted.

"Damn your strong", Everyone laughed at him.

"Well done, love", Edward whispered pulling me from behind.

"Bella try now with Garrett", Jasper commanded. I nodded.

"Good luck", Edward held my hand for as long as he could without moving.

"Good luck Bella", Garrett told me

"You too", I whispered. I noticed Carlisle smiling. Edward had told me last night that Carlisle loved my compassion, apparently I was like a mini him.

Garrett ran at me then I saw that he was going for a punch, I grabbed his fist when it got near my face. I twisted his arm but he kicked me back. I did a somersault in the air before landing. He ran at me again, I swirled out of the way, he turned around as I kicked. He went flying but he got back up straight away. We were evenly matched with my new skills. He kicked and punched whilst I blocked and vice versa. I could hear everyone talking around me.

"She's gotten good", "Their matched well", "Look at that kick". I tried to block them out as best as I could so I could concentrate on the fight. Garrett grabbed my kick and swept my feet so I fell. I kicked myself back up and got him down. He got me off of him and the fight continued. When ever the fight went on too long they would call it a draw but it seemed everyone was having too much fun watching. I spun in the air and kick him, he punched and I blocked. Everyone knew the fight was coming too a close, the only thing was who would win? He went for a kick to my stomach and I flipped him over as he did it. We both ended up on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh, Garrett soon joined in.

"Draw?", he asked.

"Draw", I agreed.

"You have gotten a lot better Bella well done", I smiled as he hugged me and then I ran back to Edward.

"Great work", he whispered before my lips were on his.

I had a fight with Rosalie next which I won and I had won with Alice. I managed to win that one as Alice made a mistake in one of her moves and messed the future up with it.

We went hunting that night and I tried to comfort myself by thinking 'they would be hunting somewhere in the world anyway', instead of dwelling on the fact that those humans had families, dreams and life's. All too soon we were running to the clearing where we would meet the Volturi.

I saw the the sun rise in Edward's golden eyes, fresh from hunting, and his sparkling was breathtaking. We had starred at each other all night. Starring at what neither of us could live without, the other. They had decided last night that I should stay still and have Zafrina keep everyone off of me so I could use my shield. I had practised yesterday shielding in a battle and it did not go well at all. But that changed when they had me standing still. I was able to concentrate on the battle but Jasper told Edward to sit out for a bit as I was watching Edward the whole time. Edward joined in after a while and it worked better than they thought it would.

"It's almost time", Alice called from Jasper's lap. I looked around me for the first time in hours. Emmett and Rose were making out, so were Tia and Benjamin. Eleazer and Carmen were talking with Esme and Carlisle. Jasper and Alice were sat far away from us, Jasper's power must have been too much. I had blocked everyone last night so Edward couldn't hear but I couldn't do anything about Jasper's. Amun and Kebi were stood hand in hand watching the sun rise. Next to them were Siobhan and Liam. By the forest were Tanya, Irina, Maggie, Stefan and Vladimir. A few metres from then were Zafrina, Senna and Zachirri I looked around a bit more and noticed that Kate and Garrett were talking as well. Alistair came back shortly, he had went to see if he could track them with Peter and Charlotte. Everyone stood up then and we arranged ourselves in two semi circles.

Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Stefan, Vladimir, Rosalie, Garrett, Tanya, Peter Amun, Kebi, Alistair, Eleazer, Liam, Siobhan, Zachirri in the front. Me, Kate and Zafrina (to protect me), Alice, Maggie and Benjamin (So I could protect them),Esme, Tia, Senna, Charlotte, Carmen and Irina in the back. Edward was stood in his own line, he didn't want to be in the back but I wouldn't let him go to the front. With out looking behind he put his hand back which I took, he gave it a small squeeze.

"Their here", Edward was listening too something that no one else could hear. I flexed my shield so it was covering all of us.

After a few minutes we could see the black robes, that could only mean Volturi guards. I took a deep breath and opened up my shield.

_'Edward, I love you. Forever', _he squeezed my hand again telling me he heard. His thumb rubbed my hand then telling me he loved me too. I closed my eyes. This may be hell but as long as Edward was with me, I was in Heaven.


	8. Accusations

I do not own Twilight :( or the characters involved. Hope your still enjoying the story please leave me comments. I will upload the rest of the chapters either later today or tomorrow.  
_

They stalked forwards, if I would have been human they would have been my worst nightmare. Their formation was perfect. The formation changed with no signal, just centuries of practise. Looking at the Volturi I could understand why everyone was scared and why so many people joined us. No one wanted them in power. They stalked upon us and came to a stop about 100 yards from us. My shield was already in place and I could tell everyone was ready.

"Carlisle my old friend", The leader, Aro, spoke.

"Aro It's nice to see you again but I am curious as too why you are here", Carlisle spoke in a soft voice but it had a bit of his fatherly tone in.

"Well you see Carlisle a source told me that you have exposed the secret", Carlisle shook his head.

"The secret is safe", Carlisle reassured him.

"We'll see about that. I'd like to hear the truth come from your talented son", Carlisle looked shocked "Well the source knew a lot about your family it would appear", Aro looked at our line "Edward isn't it?",I squeezed Edward's hand.

"Edward?", Carlisle asked. Edward nodded. He turned around to kiss my forehead, he didn't meet my eyes.

_'I love you Edward', _I thought to him. Of course Aro would want to touch Edward. Aro would know all of Edward's thoughts, everyone else's – mine included. Every touch, every kiss between us would soon be Aro's. I let my shield follow him as he walked across the field. I felt someone's hand on my arm and I looked over to see Esme.

"Are you okay?", she mouthed to me. I looked at Edward and back again. "I understand", she told me. Without saying anything I had told her everything. I watched as Edward made it to Aro. His arm raised to meet Aro's. I got ready to put my shield back on him in a seconds notice. I looked across the line's and saw what I was afraid of. Jane, I noticed from Eleazer's description. Jane was smiling at Edward. Jasper must have noticed because he sent calming waves at me.

"It's okay Bella", Jasper whispered so only our side could hear, they all looked at me. I was watching Edward though and they all knew how much I loved him, but no one knew as much as Jasper knew.

Aro looked at me then and smiled. "How convenient", he whispered. I fought back the growl. "May I meet Bella?", Aro asked Edward. They looked at me then. Aro and Edward started walking back to us and then Renata, his shield, and Felix followed.

"Felix do you mind if Marcus comes instead?", Aro asked.

"But master", Felix started.

"Would it make your guard more comfortable if we met in the middle?", Edward asked

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?", Aro smiled. Renata and Marcus went with Aro.

"Bella why don't you come here and bring some friends", Edward told me before looking at Jasper and Peter.

"Jazz, Peter?", I asked. "Sorry", I mouthed at Emmett. I would have picked Jazz and Emmett but Edward thought it was better to have Peter there. Emmett nodded. We walked over to Aro, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward. Edward took my hand when I got there.

"Marcus this is Bella, Edward's mate", Marcus nodded that much was obvious "Bella was Edward's singer when she was human", everyone looked shocked.

"But she's alive?", Felix asked, the shock clear on his face.

"Yes Edward managed to turn her", Aro replied "You see Edward was in love with her as a human and couldn't bear to lose her", I listened closely to Aro's explanation. Edward had never told me the whole story. "Marcus can you get a read on them?", Aro asked.

"Yes, I felt it as soon as I entered the clearing. The love they have for each other cannot be broken, it's too strong", Marcus whispered. Wait? He could read me? I checked my shield, no it was still up. So Marcus' power never worked the same way Edward's did.

"Bella I am curious about your talent", Aro spoke to me. I nodded once trying to keep my calm. "I was wondering if I could read you?", he asked. I looked at Edward who nodded. I raised my hand and Aro touched it quickly. His smile wavered. "Um it would appear I can't", Aro looked at Jasper then. "Well it appears that Bella didn't break the law because she is one of us but the law has still been broken", he spoke looking at Jasper. I was confused and not alone in my confusion, Edward stiffened.

"How?", I heard Carlisle ask from behind us.

"You see dear friend three members here were in an army in the south and another vampire here revealed our secret", Aro continued. I knew about the southern armies. They were fighting and I knew the three that were in Maria's army. Jasper, Peter and Charlotte. But who was the other vampire.

"Aro they were in the south years ago", Eleazer spoke.

"Ah Eleazer good to see you again. I see you drink animal now", Eleazer just nodded. He knew how Aro could be better than anyone including Carlisle. "Yes I know that the south was years ago but the law still claims then", I panicked then. Is that what Alice had saw in her vision? Aro taking Jasper's life because of his past?

"Who is the other one?", Carlisle asked

Aro looked across our rows and his eyes were on Alice. "Alice", he said. Everyone gasped. "You see when Alice was just a newborn she caused a riot."

"Alice didn't know", Jasper cut in. "She was left on her own"

"Yes I know that", Aro spoke "But it doesn't change the facts"

"Who told you all of this anyway?", Alice asked.

"Well Alice we had a source a coven of three knew about you", he spoke looking from Carlisle's face to Eleazer's. "There was one girl and two boys. James said he knew Alice and that he had met this strange coven in Forks with golden eyes, I knew that it had to be Carlisle's family", Aro trailed off then. "Go back to your family whilst we decide on what to do"

Edward pulled my arm then and Jaspers and we never took our eyes off of the Volturi, who were advancing to join Aro. We got back then and I knew this was it.

"Alice?", I asked.

"I don't remember anything about my past I was in the dark", I nodded this I knew.

I didn't listen to what the Volturi were saying I just looked at my family and friends. I had become so close to everyone here. Kate, Zafrina, Garrett. We knew this was the end, this was what we were waiting for.

"Edward", I spoke he looked at me then. Love in his golden eyes. I touched my lips to his for a second before pulling away. I couldn't look into his eyes when the kiss finished, I was too afraid of what was there.

At that second something sharp hit against my shield. I looked around but nothing was there.

"Get ready" I whispered at the same time Edward said "It's starting".


	9. Blood-lust

I do not own Twilight or the characters involved :(

* * *

"Chelsea can't find our bonds", Edward whispered answering an unspoken question or just telling us what was going on.

"Well done Bella", Jasper, Eleazer and Garrett all said at the same time.

The ground moved then and it took a lot to keep my shield in place. In the middle of the ground, now, separating us was a massive crack in the ground.

"Well done Benjamin", I approved

"You too Bella", he replied back. Edward jerked away from me then.

"Carlisle are you okay?", he asked

"Yes why?", he asked

"Jane", just as he said her name I felt the sharp stabbing against my shield then but centred around Carlisle. I saw mist then at the opening in the ground but it did nothing. Benjamin saw the mist too because he sent wind at it. The wind did nothing too the mist as it still went for me. But it hit a wall, and just circled it. I could taste it on my shield, it wasn't repulsive but it wasn't pleasant either.

Suddenly I had pictures of me on the Volutri side cloud my vision. A kiss, me walking, Edwdard touching Aro's hand. All the images connected to eachother and created a story inside my head. A story I was center of and a story I would now have to bring to life. I felt my shield waver before the images dissapeared.

"You okay?", Edward asked me.

"Great", I huffed. "Is everyone else alright?", I asked that was what was important.

I heard a mixture of "Fine", "Great" and "Well done", go through my group. I smiled.

"Right it would appear that we have two things to decide. First what to do about the southerners and what to do about Alice". Red clouded my vision then when all the pieces clicked together. Alice's vision wasn't of Jasper dying it was of her. I looked at Alice then and I saw that I was right. It was clear in her eyes. I had to do something, who could help?

_'Edward, Alice is going to die", _I replayed the note to him and then my thoughts of me working it out.

"No, Alice needed you too think that so that you would work at your shield", he whispered in my ear. I looked at Alice who just nodded. So I was panicking over Edward dying, so I would work at my shield?

"We needed you to be angry, Jasper told us that was how to get your shield to work", Alice whispered. By now everyone was looking at Alice, Edward and Jasper then to me.

"Wait you put her through the pain of thinking she was going to lose her mate just because you wanted her help?", Marcus asked. I didn't realise that the Volturi were listening to us as well.

"We will let you all go if we get Bella, Benjamin and Alice", Aro spoke "I'm not sure about Edward as well", I gritted my teeth together. This we were expecting, so our plan was water tight. The only person who didn't know was Edward because Alice had seen that Aro would want his hand. So now it was my turn.

"Aro I will go with you if you let them all go", I whispered. I couldn't look at Edward not knowing how much pain I was causing. I felt an arm grab me.

"Bella no", Edward whispered. If I was human I would have been crying at the pain there in his voice. "Look at me Bella", I couldn't "Please", his voice went soft, too soft. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips too his I used all my strength. I didn't look him in the eyes though.

"Edward I love you, I have always loved you and I always will. But I have too I can't let you get hurt", I walked passed my family then and towards the Volturi. I kept my shield in place though so it was covering my family and friends. I didn't trust the Volturi not to hurt them, even if they had me. I opened my shield up to let Edward in when I got onto the Volturi side.

_'Look Edward here it is. They made up a plan when we were hunting with Carlisle then told Carlisle the plan when you were with Alice yesterday Zafrina just filled me in. I give my self up then we fight. I love you so much, and I'm so sorry you didn't know but Alice knew that Aro would touch you and with my shield up we knew you wouldn't hear or understand. We needed it too be real. You take on Demeteri so we can run it's our only hope, without their tracker we have a chance. I hope I haven't hurt you too much I hated saying the words I did say but I had to, My shield is still on you all, I love you', _I let my shield close then. I looked at Jasper, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward's eyes change but too everyone else he was the same. I knew I was forgiven.

"Well Bella you decided to join us", Aro stated. I nodded. I didn't trust my voice enough to speak yet. "Unfortunately we can't promise not to hurt them", at that moment Felix and Demeteri ran to the others, they were followed by Alec, Jane, Chelsea and Caius. The group was prepared though. I darted back to the group then to help the ones I love. Zafrina took on Alec and Kate took on Jane. I could see that it was battle of the powers. Jane got Kate on the floor then but Garrett managed to Kick Felix into Emmett and turn to slam Jane into the floor. Alec got Zafrina in a head lock so I spun and kicked into his side. I searched the crowd of fighters and saw many things. Esme and Rosalie were burning Chelsea. Emmett and Garrett were taking on Felix whilst Peter and Charlotte were taking on Caius whilst Jasper and Alice were battling against Marcus. It still wasn't what I was looking for. I searched a bit more. Tanya, Irina and Tia were fighting members I didn't know. Stefan, Vladimir and Kebi had Aro with Amun helping between them and Tia's group. Benjamin was creating stone's everywhere to help everyone just like I was holding my shield around our group only, my shield pulled at everyone in the group making sure everyone was safe from the Volturi's powers. But it was still not what I was looking for. I started to panic. If I had a heart it would have been beating out of my chest. My eyes darted around the fighting groups, fires and screaing thats all their was.

"Looking for someone?", I heard a musical voice ask from behind me. I spun around to face him. "Duck", He whispered. I ducked just as Demeteri punched the air. I helped Edward with Demeteri. Smoke was everywhere. I knew it was coming to an end. As Edward grabbed Demeteri's neck he looked at me, I smiled. I kicked into his stomach and Edward snapped the neck before we lit it on fire. I didn't get a chance to talk to him as he ran to help Emmett with Felix. Garrett had left Emmett when Kate needed him. I ran straight to Alice and Jasper and helped finish Marcus off. Soon it was just Jane, Alec and Aro left. Stefan, Vladimir, Emmett, Jasper, Peter and Alice took down Aro. I helped Edward, Kate, Garrett, Eleazer,Senna, Liam and Siobhan with Jane who was dealing with a slow and painful death. Esme, Rosalie, Zafrina, Tia, Kebi, Amun and Tanya took on Alec. I looked around when Jane was finished and I noticed that there weren't twenty nine of us there were twenty eight. I froze. Once the rest were finished I counted again. There were only twenty eight. I looked around when everyone was burning the last pieces.

"Where is Carlisle?", I asked. Everyone froze. They looked around, I felt my shield but I couldn't feel his light. I looked to Esme who was now sobbing. Did Alice's vision come true in the end? No it was a fake vision right?

"I haven't seen him since the fight broke out", Jasper whispered.

"Carlisle wasn't fighting anyone not that I saw anyway", I stated.

"Your right I wasn't", Carlisle muttered coming in from the trees. "I didn't fight but I couldn't leave knowing you were all out here" , Everyone looked at him. "Alice had told me about her vision she had seen that if I did fight I would be lost", he explained looking at everyone in turn except for Esme who looked like she would be crying if she could. I felt sorry for Esme as she crashed into him. "I was going to join in but Edward went and joined as I was about too then Bella did", I smiled a little.

"He was suppose to run as soon as the fight broke out", Alice carried on Carlisle's explaination. "When Bella joined in it changed the future completely." Everyone turned to look at me.

"You were amazing", Benjamin gave me a high five whilst Emmett gave me a bear hug. "Not bad for someone who wasnt going to fight".

I looked at Edward then and was aware of everyone watching.

"Edward?", I asked.

"How could you do that to me Bella?", he almost shouted back

"I, I don't know", I whispered "I had to do something"

"I thought I was going to lose you", he whispered. I looked down feeling guilty as he said that. In the next second though I had his lips crushed against mine, his right hand was against my cheek and his left against my neck. "Promise not to do that again, ever", he whispered against my lips.

_'Scouts honour', _I thought causing him to laugh. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?", I asked when he moved his lips to my neck.

"I'm still deciding", he whispered.

"Right party at our house", Alice called.


	10. Celebrations

I do not own Twilight or the characters involved in the story :( This is the last chapter and it is a very small chapter just to tie the story up

* * *

We ran back hand in hand. Edward told me about what was going to happen now. He told me that the Romanians would rule again and everything would go back to normal he told me that we were lucky that the Volturi did not bring lots of vampire witnesses with them. I smiled. We got back then and the boys and Alice set up the house for a party. Whilst us girls got changed. I kept my shield around my room whilst the girls got ready in there. I didn't want Edward seeing. I put on the red dress that Alice had gotten me and did my hair and make up. The girls went down stairs one by one I was last out with Alice.

"You look stunning Bella", Alice chirped, I smiled at my sister and kissed her cheek before she ran out. I walked down the stairs then looking for Edward I didn't have to look far and had the satisfaction of seeing him speechless.

"Bella", was all he said. I smiled widely at him. We danced most the night with the others. Garrett and Kate announced they were together. I kept getting suspicious of Alice and Edward though. They kept having silent conversations which made me understand how Emett always feels. We all sat down at about 3.30am to talk Stefan and Vladimir had left before we got out of the clearing so there were only 27 of us.

"Can I say something?", Edward asked standing up. I looked at him curious. Alice was smiling but Edward just looked at me. "Bella you were amazing today, well done", I smiled up at him. "I love you so much", my smile grew bigger. He got down on one knee and I could swear my heart was beating again. "Isabella Marie Swan would you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife?", he asked. His golden eyes were burning into mine.

"Yes", I whispered. He smiled and placed a diamond ring onto my left hand. It said 'Elizabeth Masen', on the ring. His mothers. I smiled back at him. I couldn't stand the distance between us any more. My hand went straight to his hair and I pulled him closer. "I love you Edward", I whispered before kissing him softly. We broke away before it could turn into anything more than a kiss. He chuckled at me. Zafrina, Senna, Zachiri, Amun, Benjamin, Tia, Kebi, Siobhan, Liam and Maggie left after saying congratulations.

"It's about time you asked her", Esme beamed at us

"How long has he been planning this?", I asked her

"The last couple of weeks", Edward answered me before picking me up bridal style. He ran up the stairs were we spent the rest of that night and the next day.

"We're celebrating your engagement Bella", Alice sang. Whilst she drove me to some fancy hall. I stepped inside and noticed that all the vampires I knew were there. Alice had invited everyone back. I smiled and thanked her for it. I looked around until I saw Edward. I was glad it was all vampires there so I could run at vampire speed. He spun me around before kissing me. Tanya came over then.

"Bella, Edward. I'm sorry I haven't been fair to either of you", she spoke. I looked at Edward who just nodded, she meant what she was saying? Tanya gave me a hug then before joining Irina. I looked into the middle of the dance floor where Kate and Garrett were dancing and so were Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rose were making out in the corner, of course. Benjamin looked completely happy with Tia. I smiled as he looked over. Eleazer came over to congratulate us again. Esme and Carlisle both gave me a massive hug and I got punched by Emmett, Jasper, Garrett and Benjamin. Edward and I shared a dance together and I was completely happy being with him. I didn't care that he had turned me into a vampire, I never fit in with anyone, I was never good at anything and now I have a big family lots of friends and a wonderful Fiancé. Life was truly great.

_'Edward I love you more than anything', _I thought as I brought his face to mine one last time.

* * *

Thank you for reading the story, I hope you all enjoyed it. I have another story in mind but there will be longer periods inbetween updates as I had already created this story (3 years ago) and just needed to proof read the chapters before uploading.


	11. New story :)

**A/N: My new story is now available to read :) Thank you to everyone who has read this story and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave reviews to help me better my writing :) I hope you enjoy my new story I had so much fun writing it :)**


End file.
